Richard Dark
Richard Dark-Rhodes is a character role-played by Sock22 General Description Richard Dark-Rhodes is a Deputy of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office, Badge #388. Richard had the tendency to fall in love very quickly after meeting someone, sometimes several times a day. Unfortunately, the people he had an eye for were either not interested, or taken. He is currently married to Sergeant [[Matt Rhodes|'Matt Rhodes']]. Richard is a close friend to many of his fellow cadets from the same class. He often hangs out with [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] when they are off-duty. He's also seen riding along with [[Kira Light|'Kira Light']] a lot, the duo is known as the Gay Patrol. Background Information When Richard was a teenager, his mother went missing; later found dead. Unfortunately in the small town, the police nor detectives never followed through in solving the case of her death. Following her death, Richard joined the Army but was never deployed. It was at this point in his life that he decided to join the police force, and ended up moving to Los Santos. Richard hopes to become a Detective in the future, and work on homicide cases. 51-50 Hold On November 25, 2019, Officer Richard Dark was placed on a temporary medical and psychiatric evaluation hold at [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center']]. Richard was drugged by [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] and [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']]. Eugene brainwashed Richard in an attempt to have him access the MDT, and delete his warrant. Eugene continued the mind warping by telling Richard that Bovice was responsible for what was happening to him.' ' Richard showed signs of instability and confusion with his fellow officers after being left at MRPD. He was not coherently responding to questions regarding where he had been, and insisted on being able to sign in to the MDT. After muttering "MDT...Bovice...warrant", Brittany Angel temporarily blocked Richard's access to MDT. Richard was brought to the lower level of Pillbox, and surrounded by officers for questioning. However, Richard responded to the cornering by pulling a knife on fellow Officer, [[Kira Light|'Kira Light']]. She immediately detained him in zip tie cuffs, but once she walked a distance away, Richard attempted to cut them free with a lockpick left in his pocket. Officer Lance Malton spotted Richard trying to pull out the lockpick, and immediately removed the object; opting to switch Richard into metal handcuffs at this point. As the officers, nor Judges, were unaware of Richard's current mental state (and intention) if he were to be left alone, they ultimately decided that Richard needed to stay in a safe place until he was of correct mind. Allowing Richard to sober up, and for his safety and the safety of the public, he was placed in a temporary (24 to 48 hour) hold at Parsons. Fun Facts * On September 18th, 2019, Richard was promoted to full Officer for the LSPD. * Openly pansexual and flirtatious. * Loves 80's music. * Gave up on a lead for the "El Tesso" Investigation to salvage and rekindle his relationship with Matt Rhodes. * Helped solve the kidnapping of Bambii Byrd, and gained the attention of the CID as a potential candidate in the future (before the division was dissolved). Gallery DarkTuxedo.png|Dark's Wedding Tuxedo Dark.png RichardDarkNew.png darknew.png DarkRhodes.png DarkRhodes3.png DarkDoC.png|DoC outfit DarkBCSO.png|Dark's BCSO outfit Category:Male Category:Police Category:Characters